


I Put A Spell On You

by lackingroman



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Slow Burn, semi-midevil au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackingroman/pseuds/lackingroman
Summary: Roman never should have made a deal with the devil, but he did and now he had to suffer the consequences.





	1. One

In the beginning their was nothing. Just a vast emptiness stretching throughout a universe that hadn't yet been created, a lonely existence if anyone where the even exist this far back. Except one day someone did, and a being with a flickering form created the world from nothing. Galaxies fell from their hair, planets from the tears they cried and stars from the songs they sung.

And this being was worshiped like a god, praised for giving everything a defiant spark of life, until the humans discovered Knowledge and Family. The Creator was exiled, they became nothing more than a story told to children to scare them into obedience as the world evolved without them.

\----

Roman Sanders was a prince, in fact many would even consider him to be a king. He ran his kingdom fairly and listened to the concerned and suggestions of his subjects, yet it was his kingdom that got attacked by a dragon. It was his people that where left homeless and helpless. It was him that the universe decided to punish, and he was the one that would deal with the carnage that the foul beast caused.

His people ran and screamed as their houses where burnt to the ground in front of them, destroying their whole lives quicker than they could blink. Villagers where injured and dead on the streets whilst their ruler was helpless to stop it, mothers searching for their children in the sea of terrified people. His knights had failed, the surviving ones had ran away after seeing the size of the beast they where to fight, and Roman was alone - fighting the dragon with nothing but a sword.

He quickly sheathed it before grabbing a screaming child and sprinting away from the chaos behind him, he couldn't stay in his city; there was only one way to save his people.

"King Roman, what do we do?" One of his subjects yelled as she hugged her child close to her chest. She was trembling like a leaf, whether from shock or cold no one really knew.

"I must travel to The Cave and make a deal," he replied, trying to keep his fear from seeping into his voice. He had to be strong for his people, he was someone they relied on in times of danger and fear.... and this was definitely a time of danger and fear.

"Sire, you can't! H-it is dangerous there, what if you don't return?" A member of his court, and one of the only loyal knights, yelled frantically. Roman understood why, The Cave had been off limits to mortals for as long as they could remember as their ancestors had sensed danger radiating from it.

"If I do not return Joan shall rule, but I am certain that I shall return with some way to help our kingdom. But I must depart now if I wish to reach The Cave before nightfall," Roman replied, before taking the reigns of one of the horses that had been freed from the stabled and mounting it. "Farewell."

With that the horse galloped off, and the burning kingdom faded as Roman went against everything he had ever been taught and slowly began his journey to The Cave. He delved into a dark forest, fear overtaking his systems and causing everything to blur around him. The horse was fast, and his mind focused on every blurred abject around him as he tried to distract himself from where he was going, and what he was doing, yet far too soon he found himself at the bottom of the mountain that The Cave was in.

"Well, here goes nothing," Roman breathed out before dismounting his horse and climbing upwards, towards his childhood nightmares. His heart raced as he thought about the laws he was breaking, there had to be a reason that they weren't allowed up their. He didn't, however, have time to dwell on the fact that he could be exiled for his actions as he soon found himself unable to concentrate on anything other than the mounting that he was climbing up. 

When he reached the top (and gods that was high) he didn't know what he expected, but a beautiful cave with gems twinkling light stars was not it. Maybe he was expecting harsh jagged rocks and shadows so dark they seemed like a bottomless pit, and whilst it was still dark the shadows had some sort of softness around it; it was welcoming, inviting him in without needing to say anything.

He entered, walking through it whilst barely restraining his hands from trailing over the walls, only to stumble into some sort of kitchen.

His childhood nightmare, much like the cave, was not what he had been expecting. He had been told of it's horrific ugliness and the way it seemed to tear yo apart with its gaze, yet the... the man in front of him was nothing like that at all. He had short hair that seemed to be a galaxy, pitch black eyes with swirling gold and silver dancing through them gracefully, his body was covered with a plain black robe yet his plain white shirt was covered in scribbles. The man was holding a kettle and softly singing to himself, which is probably why he hadn't heard Roman enter.

"....Aren't you meant to be evil?" 

"Uh. How dare you enter my cave mortal... uh," he stopped as if deep in thought, "what do evil people act like?"

"Like... Never mind! I want to make a deal," Roman said, slowly walking towards the other man (was he really a man?), who just poured himself a cup of tea. The mans behavior struck Roman as odd and the prince tried to compare the man in front of him to the beast that he was told about during his childhood. This was not the same man that had books written about him. this was not the man that terrorized the dreams of infants... this man seemed far to gentle to do that, he was soft - like a strong wind could change his entire appearance in a few moments.

"A deal?" He asked in confusion, the spoon that he stirred his tea with clinking against the mug softly.

"Yes, a deal!"

"What do you want?" His tone shifted from kind and welcoming to harsh and defensive. This man, with the scathing tone and eyes like blackholes, was much more like the man that haunted his darkest thoughts. Yet it still wasn't quite a perfect fit, the edges of his pre-made mold for this being to fir into where still far too angular.

"My kingdom to be safe and thriving like it was before being attacked," He declared bravely, yet his trembling knees gave away his indescribable fear of what would happen if the man decided not to accept his deal. He couldn't fail his kingdom.

"Okay," he said before taking a sip of tea.

"That's it? No... hidden agenda?" The man confused Roman, nothing was free and the man had to have something he wanted from Roman - his money, his castle, his soul!

"Fine you got me, I want to be allowed inside your kingdom as a person and not treated like a monster. But no one is to know who, or rather what, I am. Okay?" 

... Or basic human rights.

"Deal," he said without a moments hesitation, his fear had turned into relief that his proposition was accepted. He prayed to the gods, thanking them for allowing him a chance to save his kingdom.

"You know what happens if you break the deal?" The man - and what was his name? That was never mentioned in the bedtime stories, his father too scared that a name would humanize the villain and cause Roman to feel sympathy for it - asked. He took a final sip of tea, the mug now empty, and Roman wondered when he had even drunk it at all.

"Yep, I get cursed. Blah blah blah," Roman mocked before shoving his hand out for the other to shake it. His terror had faded, allowing his usual cocky attitude 

The other did so with a smirk and it seemed as though Roman could see the whole world in that instant - he could see death and life, the end and the beginning, the infinite universe around them. It made him feel so small; and then it was over and he was back in the sparkling cave.

"There ya go, now who are you? I gotta know the first person I have seen in.... uh... however long I've been here." 

"Prin-" He began, before being rudely interrupted .

"You're now called Princey," the man said, his face blank for the first time since they met.

"Okay? But my name is actually Roman,"

"Yeah sure Princey. Uh, I'm The Creator," he replied, rubbing his neck sheepishly - yet a good-natured smirk was on his face, as if he knew something that Roman didn't. Which he probably did, since Roman didn't know a great deal of things outside of his own kingdom (and the happenings of neighboring ones).

"Hi... The Creator..." Roman awkwardly greeted, the title foreign on his tongue.

"You can call me Virgil though."

"Well then, hello Virgil! Would you like to ride back to my kingdom with me to honor our deal?" Roman grandly (and dramatically) asked, trying to cover up his past awkwardness. It worked as Virgil stuttered out a faint agreement before being pulled out of his home, away from the only thing he had known for so long.


	2. Two

It was dark when they left The Cave as Virgil refused to go further than the entrance to the forest without his cloak. After they had collected Virgil's cloak - a black one that glimmered in the moonlight and ended at his hips - and returned to the edge of the forest, Roman turned to face the other. Whilst he was no longer set on his ideals that Virgil was the villain everyone made him out to be, he didn't trust the man in the slightest.

"You must hold up your end of the deal," he said with fake confidence, his heart pounded and he prayed to the gods that Virgil wouldn't just strike him down where he stood. The gods must've been listening because instead of smiting Roman, Virgil just hummed in acknowledgement.

"Your horse," he replied, leaving Roman more confused than he had ever been before. Which wasn't very difficult as he tended to be confused about anything that didn't involve ruling his kingdom or singing.

"What?" He asked, voicing his confusion in the shortest way possible.

"Your horse, it's glaring at me," Virgil (quite loudly) stated before brushing his fingers through his hair in what Roman assumed to be an anxious tick of his. Roman - in the hour that they had known each other - noticed that the darker man had many of these; sometimes he would bite the end of his thumb, tap his fingers together in threes or even connect the oddly star shaped freckles that dotted his arms and face into constellations.

(It was later that Roman would learn that the constellations traced would also appear in the night sky.)

"Oh, uh... sorry?" Roman replied, baffled by his companions odd habits of saying anything that came to mind - it was as if he lacked a mental filter. Virgil's eyes looked as if they where a field of crystals and light was hitting them, and bouncing off them gracefully, as he carefully observed the nature around them, and Roman was saddened by the fact that Virgil had never seen anything like a forest for who-knows-how-long. 

"It's fine, it's cute. Does it have a name?" He asked, moving his ever curious gaze from the forest to the swirling sky that almost matched his hair perfectly. It was memorizing, as if he was watching the world begin and end with every hair that moved, but Roman shook his head and tore himself from his dream-like state.

"Uh... don't laugh but... Patton..." He mumbled shyly, Patton was the name of his stuffed horse as a child and it seemed only reasonable for the prince to name his horse after it.

"Huh. I know a Patton, he's a real family guy," Virgil replied with a smile, his eyes where distant, almost like he was remembering something long since past, but the faint look in his eyes disappeared as soon as he blinked. Roman almost frowned when the sudden peace was wiped from Virgil's face, the serene expression had vanished - brushed away by soft eyelashes.

"Nice, so we should... uh actually enter the forest?" Roman questioned, taking a step into the vast ground full of trees. He swore that he was being stared at by some monster, but he payed it no attention as he gestured for Virgil to follow him.

The forest was much darker - and much scarier - at night, which seems obvious but the prince hadn't even considered the existence of nightfall when rushing off to what everyone assumed was his death... Only to return with a divine - no, the divine - being who was willing to save their village and in return they must treat him with human decency, his day had been strange but, hey, at least when they returned a giant dragon wouldn't be destroying his village.

But the darkness of the forest creeped up on him, the shadows hugged their legs as the trudged through the tunnel of twisting trees. Everything seemed as though it was from a nightmare and after around an hour of walking through the forest Roman caved into his fears and quickly snatched Virgil's hand and squeezed it tightly. The warm hand grounded him, and seemingly drained the fear from his system, and even as the leaves loomed over them he was no longer terrified of the monsters in the dark.

"You okay?" Virgil asked, slowly rubbing his thumb in circles on Romans hand, as the shadows danced around them cautiously - waiting until they could strike. But they hung back, darting around and observing whilst knowing that they wouldn't win a fight against the two travelers. 

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." He sighed, picking at his nails in a very un-princely manor - it was a habit he had been trying to stop for many years now, yet he never could manage to do so.

"So, if you're a prince but you rule the kingdom... why aren't you King Roman?" Virgil asked in an attempt to distract the other from the things that so obviously made his blood freeze yet heart race so fast it was doing nothing but pumping icy shards around his body.

"My dad, he's uh, he's been sick for a long time so I took up the mantel of king whilst still officially being prince. My mum couldn't run it because, well, she left when I was really young because dad was apparently too difficult to care for," Roman sadly confessed, though his worries felt somewhat easier to deal with after getting his major troubles off of his chest.

"That sucks, I'm sorry you had to deal with that," Virgil replied, at a loss for what he could possibly say. It was at times like these (read: all the time) that Virgil really hated social interaction, he completely despised it because what in... his own name, could he possibly say that wouldn't sound stupid.

"It's fine, if she didn't want to put effort into her family she isn't worth being sad over."

"That's... a... Well, at least you're doing okay," Virgil said, nudging Roman slowly and making the royal look up at the sky that was lit with a blazing orange.

"We're here."


	3. Three

The fire blazed on in front of them, devouring the homes of people that wouldn't be able to afford the costs of repairing them; it burned a bright orange, illuminating everything in a way that seemed oddly beautiful despite the screams of terror coming from the villages people. Virgil regarded the dragon with weary eyes before turning to Roman, his expression mirroring the grim one of his companions, before lifting his hands up and gesturing towards the crowed of scared villagers at the edge of the woods - where Roman had left them hours ago. "Go, help your people. I shall deal with the dragon as per our deal."

"Bu-"

"Roman, you are their leader and they need you. Go, help," Virgil said before pulling up his hood stepping into the fire and letting it engulf him. He was unable to see Roman through the bright orange and flickering red, so he assumed that the prince had followed his advice and rushed to help his people - they where more important that his kingdom after all. But he had no time to dwell on Romans actions as before long he heard the tell-tale sounds of heavy wings fighting against the wind; the dragon had noticed him.

'Why are you here?' It asked in that hauntingly ancient language that most had forgotten; in Virgil's language.

'A deal has been made, and I shall not be the one to break it - go away,' Virgil spoke, his voice booming around and flicking like the flames that danced at his feet yet his own mother tongue foreign in his mouth due to years of trying to perfect the language of the humans.

'What?' It snarled, its shimmering green snout curling in in anger as it's mouth moved, and spit flew from its impossibly sharp teeth.

The face of the enormous beast was enough to freeze Virgil's blood and stop his heart, yet he stood his ground with a false aura of weathering determination. 'Stop being here.'

The dragon growled, lifting its overly large claw in a threatening manner and anger flashed through it's eyes. It's lips curled once again as it pounced on Virgil, or where he used to be as during the brief period of overwhelming anger that the dragon went through the man had sprinted away from his previous location and instead he stood next to what appeared to be the remains of a school house.

During his short run his hood had slipped down and the dragon had turned around before he had managed to tug it back over the obvious signs of who he was - like his unnatural hair and eyes that he hated oh so much because -

'My lord, I apologize. I did not mean to disobey your request' - well, because that happened.

"Fuck this, no. I..." he started to yell angrily at the universe - or rather at himself - because of the reactions that Ancient Creatures had to him. He took a deep breath before letting it out as a long sigh and speaking, 'No, you did mean to, you just didn't know it was me. But please, go away and stop destroying this village - these people did nothing to you.' 

'Yes, my Lord,' the dragon muttered in its deep gravely voice, the ancient language sounding like the flames that where still consuming everything around them, before beating his beautifully huge wings and flying away from the carnage he had caused. Some of the fire had been extinguished by the gusts of wind that the wings had created, but there was still far too much for a single village of Humans (who lacked... basically anything that could get them out of that situation) to get rid of. So, instead of leaving the village to fend for itself (or well, he actually stayed due to the wording of their deal) he closed his eyes and tried to tap into that power within him, the power that he hadn't used since being exiled hundreds of years ago.

The fires flickered, shining brighter than ever before. It was like they where stars that had fallen to earth, lighting up the ruins of the village around them, before one by one Virgil started to send them back to space. The fires - stars, they where stars now - started to disappear as they became beautiful dots in the inky purple-black of the nights sky, a haunting reminder to the village they had destroyed and a message to the world that The Creator was back.

(And in the distance, as they dragon flew away, it was a statement, 'These Humans are under my protection', and a challenge.)

The villagers swamped their village, trying to see how badly their homes where damaged and Virgil pulled p his hood before trying to fade into the background. The amount of people around him terrified him and left his heart racing in a way that was unfamiliar - and unfamiliarity was new to the man that had spent his last few hundred years in a cave alone with only his siblings as company. Luckily, among the chaos of relieved Humans, he found Roman and attached himself to the princes side immediately.

His hands where sweaty, his whole body trembling, as Roman tried to clear a way through the crowd of people. 

"Can I tell them that you're a druid and that's how you managed to do... this?" Roman asked, gesturing vaguely to the village and shrugging his shoulders, before pushing past another relieved Human.

"Uh... y-yeah," Virgil breathed out, stuttering slightly with nerves that had settled in his stomach - he could face a dragon but he couldn't stand in front of the village that he had saved.

"Okay, c'mon you're gonna need to stand beside me, Talyn and Joan as we address the villagers," Roman said before pulling him into the middle of a circle where a knight and someone in the earthy tones of a druid stood. Roman went over and spoke to them, nodding and gesturing grandly before shooting Virgil a reassuring smile and turning to the villagers.

"This is Virgil Cruithear, a druid of the woods, and as thanks for saving our village we have offered him sanctuary here. Talyn, our Courts druid, has confirmed that this man is who he says he is and we all expect you to treat him like you treat them - with respect," Roman's speech was fairly impressive and Virgil listened to it with grate attention - this was his cover story after all - before shyly approaching the knight and - who he assumed to be - Talyn.

"I'm Joan, their Talyn. Roman asked us to show you around, though everything looks the same after being destroyed, whilst he handles the villagers and their questions," the knight said, before practically marching in a seemingly random direction and leaving Virgil (and Talyn) to scramble after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some notes on this AU:
> 
> The Humans worship two gods - Knowledge and Family - but they used to worship three. They stopped worshiping three when Magic got outlawed and they continue to worship 2 despite Magic being acceptable again.
> 
> Ancient Creatures - Dragons, Trolls, Centaurs, ect - worships one god - The Creator, the god humans ‘dropped’ from their religion. These beings are completely loyal to The Creator (or Virgil) and would do anything for him, and so they where devastated when he disappeared.
> 
> There are creatures that do not worship any god - despite knowing that gods exist - like Mermaids, Sirens, Elves and fae. These are the Modern Creatures, they are older than Humans yet younger than Ancient Creatures. 
> 
>  
> 
> In regards to the gods, Family and Knowledge where created by the Humans thirst for a community and their need to know everything. These two gods are significantly younger than The Creator - they are only couple of hundred years old - and they generally live away from other species, though Humans intact with them often.
> 
> The Creator was the humans god of magic as they believe that was how he made the universe and everything in it, though the Ancient Creatures simply think of him as a God Of All.
> 
> Modern Creatures simply ignore the gods and focus on their own individual species - though they do not disregard the existence of the gods as they understand how disrespectful that would be to the Humans and Ancient Creatures.
> 
> \---
> 
> Ancient Creatures and Humans do not get along because Ancient Creatures blame Humans for the disappearance of The Creator. But both of them get along with Modern Creatures.
> 
>  
> 
> (If you want me to elaborate on any part of my AU please ask me too because I am more than willing to do so!!!)


End file.
